My Nightmare
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: Nightmares don't come true do they? Vegeta seems to think so, that is until his own haunting dreams begin playing out in reality. What does Goku have to do with this strange terror and will Vegeta be able to conquer his fears? (Complete)
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Gah, I don't own DBZ or its chars!

Summary: Vegeta is plagued by nightmares, will they come true?

Notes: Um, there might be rape and stuff later on, not sure yet, of course angst :_laughs_: what else do I write? But nothing important fer now I think.

Author: My first veku! :_laughs insanely_: Thanks to The Chichi Slaughter House fer letting me use her word. I mean is there a word for Vegeta/Goku? If so I would like to know since I'm obviously clueless if there is. Bleh, I know it kinda just jumps into the stuff but pleaz enjoy!

* * *

Vegeta panted lightly as he found himself trapped in the arms of a madman, he didn't understand how he had ended up in this position yet found himself loathing it nonetheless.

"You will not have me." He growled.

"Do you really think you can defeat me Vegeta?" The velvety voice purred into the prince's ear.

Vegeta shuddered and tried to move away from the unwelcoming warmth but was restrained by the smooth hands gliding down his back and gently looping around his waist in a loose embrace.

"You are _mine_ little prince." The voice whispered into his neck as a warm tongue trailed across his heated flesh.

"No." Vegeta moaned, being drawn into the caress unwillingly.

"You try to deny me but your body calls for my touch." A dark chuckle greeted his ears.

Vegeta clenched his teeth in fury. "You bastard, release me." He grated past his sharpened canines.

The flicking tongue continued its light bathing of Vegeta's shoulder and the shadow purred deep in his chest, rumbling into the smaller man's back and sending ripples of pleasure through his body. "I don't think so." He breathed onto the moist skin, cooling the saliva and leaving goose bumps on Vegeta's bare arms.

Vegeta tightened his fists, eyes clenching shut in an attempt to keep away his tears of frustration. "Why?" He growled. "Why are you doing this?"

He could almost feel the widened grin of his enemy as he was pulled against the broad chest and the well-muscled arms wrapped around his torso.

"Because." The warm breath brushed against his neck, raising hairs. "You're my little slut."

Vegeta stiffened. "What?" He trembled, dark eyes widened in fear as the words repeated through his mind.

The deep laughter vibrated through the terrified saiyan's body as the large man chuckled at is surprise.

"What did you expect Vegeta? Did you actually want me to love you?" The man mockingly sneered. "How can anyone love something as filthy and dark as you?" He spat.

Vegeta turned his head away and glared into the darkness surrounding them, anything to distract him from the harsh truth those spiteful words held. It was the dead of night, the cool air winding around their naked bodies as the pair rested in the silent forest.

"No words to deny the truth Vegeta? Have you finally accepted that you're worthless and mean nothing to the world?" The voice sniped.

Vegeta shook his head weakly. "I'm not worthless." He said softly.

"What was that my little fuck? Are you actually trying to deny what I've told you?" The figure growled.

Vegeta shuddered and bristled in fury. "I don't need to take this from you, you're nothing to me." He said forcefully.

A light laughter met his words and he paused in confusion.

"You really think you can defeat me Vegeta?" He was asked once again. "Because until you are able to you will belong to me. Body." Rough fingers grabbed his crotch. "And mind." Another hand flicked his temple roughly.

Vegeta snarled. "I belong to no one!" He hissed as his pride rose to his defense.

Amusement radiated from the figure holding him in place. "That's where you're wrong again my prince."

Vegeta was unable to protest as his body was flipped over to face his captor and he froze as dark eyes locked with similar obsidian orbs.

A smirk played across the face which shone with such innocence. "You're my little fuck toy and believe me I will prove this to you over and over again until your lesson is buried into your mind and you act like the little whore you are." The man said calmly.

Vegeta's eyes flashed angrily at such degrading words. "I'm no one's toy." He spat.

Obsidian eyes narrowed and Vegeta found his head forcefully gripped by the once gentle hands. Tears sprang to his eyes as the fingers dug into his skull.

"You're _mine_!" The hiss of breath was sharp and spiteful.

Firm lips were pressed against Vegeta's mouth and he struggled as he was pulled into the forced kiss. The man would have none of it though and bit into the unresponsive flesh, causing Vegeta to gasp and open his mouth for a much deeper kiss.

A snaking tongue quickly darted into his warm and bleeding mouth, mixing their saliva and his coppery blood as his enemy wrapped their digits together and moaned.

Vegeta's eyes fluttered closed and he felt himself weakening into the kiss, his heartbeat fluttering in his chest and pulling him into the alluring sound and leaving him utterly helpless.

The man grinned into the kiss and forced Vegeta to participate by coaxing his tongue into movement and rubbing gently against the roof of his mouth.

Vegeta felt himself melting into the warm touch of lips and leaned forward, hands slowly rising to tangle into dark locks. He was lost in the sensations of his body, forgetting his past denial and wanting nothing but to please the figure in his arms.

But his bliss didn't last as long as he would have liked and the man pulled away, smirking in triumph. And he had reason to celebrate as Vegeta's eyes widened in realization at what he had just done.

"You see my little slut, you want to give in to the pleasure and allow me to dominate your body." His head shook mockingly. "I knew you were always a whore at heart, the first time I saw you I knew." His eyes locked with Vegeta's

Vegeta was trembling as his hands weakly curled into fists and rose protectively to his chest as he tried to cover himself from the prying eyes of the other being.

A hand reached out and Vegeta flinched, only to have his head patted gently as though he were a small child.

"Don't worry, you will realize soon enough what your purpose is." The light chuckle soothed in a dark way.

The figure leaned in once more and planted a kiss upon Vegeta's brow. "Goodnight sweet one." He whispered.

He moved away from the pitifully broken form and disappeared into the shadows. Soon the darkness rose like a wave, blocking out any light and washing the abandoned figure in terror.

Vegeta's eyes flew open, darting around his bedroom as he gasped and lunged forward from his sheets. He fell to the ground trembling and tried to shake his mind out of his hellish nightmare.

"Damn." He hissed.

"Vegeta?" A sleepy voice murmured.

Vegeta turned and saw Bulma standing in his doorway, clutching her robe and looking slightly curious.

"What is it Onna?" He managed to spat.

Bulma huffed and raised a hand to her hip. "I just wanted to know if you were alright, I thought I heard you crying and came in here to check on you." She turned to leave. "But whatever, I suppose you don't need my help." She snapped.

Vegeta watched as she walked back down the hall and entered her own room, closing the door slightly too firmly.

His quivering hand then rose to his cheeks and he indeed felt the traces of salty wetness. His fingers clenched and he rose from the floor, sliding back into bed and staring out his window and into the soft light of the moon.

"Why am I plagued by these dreams?" He growled to himself, turning over onto his back and staring hatefully up at the ceiling. "I will never bow down to him." He whispered to himself

His fist angrily smashed against the mattress and he closed his eyes, willing sleep to claim him once more.

"Damn you Kakarot."

* * *

Author: :_sighs_: So how do u like? -.- I seriously have no clue where this is going but I hope it's okay so far. Sorry if it's so short, :_frowns_: but I need other peoples opinions if I should continue it. Please review and tell me how u like it! Thanks. 


	2. Reality

Notes: Thoughts r just like _this._ I think that's all u need to know fer now.

Author: Thank u fer reviewing this stupid thing, this chap is dedicated to animeprincess1452 and nitara!

* * *

animeprincess1452: :_laughs_: Yeah, I figured I could try a different pairing once in a while. So happy u and Tyza liked it, u know how I luv the evil Goku, I figured I'd have a go at it. Thanks fer being my first reviewer. :_grins_:

nitara: :_grins_: Glad u like, and of course Goku can become evil :_winks_: luv the evilness, we'll hafta see how he turns in the future chaps.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Vegeta and he angrily growled as his eyes cracked open, only to be blinded by the glare from the cursed sun shining in through his open window. His sensitive ears were bombarded by the sound of loud crashes arising from downstairs and he cursed in frustration.

"Baka Onna, already making too much noise this early." He spat.

He rubbed tiredly at his head and rose slowly from his bed, dropping his tangled sheet to the floor uncaringly as he made his way to the bathroom attached to his room.

His bare feet touched down onto the cool tiles stained white to match the bathroom's aqua walls and he stretched his arms as he prepared for another day. He moved to the shower and turned the knobs until a thick stream of heat pummeled the tub, raising steam into the air.

His narrowed eyes met his reflection briefly as he stripped out of his clothes and he glanced toward the mirror over the sink once more, frowning at the paleness his normally tan skin held.

"I need to get outside." He rumbled to himself.

Without further hesitation he entered the shower and closed his eyes as his tense muscles relaxed against the warm torrent of water. The rivulets of liquid heat drained against his naked torso and slid down his stomach and thighs until disappearing down into the drain.

He opened his dark orbs and blindly reached out for the soap to wash away the sweat that had covered his body from his nightmare from before. He shuddered at the thought and the memories that returned along with it.

His eyes flashed. "It was only a dream." He snorted. "Like that baka could think about anything past his stomach, let alone trying to…" He trailed off and clenched his hands, not wanting to voice his secret fears.

He quickly finished cleaning his body and removed himself from the shower.

"I'll show Kakarot." He growled.

He threw a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind him into the cool room.

He moved to his closet, dropping his towel to the floor, and pulled out his usual training outfit and donned it expertly. The skintight suit clung to his body and he smirked as his well formed muscles were revealed.

"I'm irresistible, why _wouldn't_ Kakarot want me?" He asked himself.

His eyes widened at his own words and he clenched his teeth angrily.

"No, that baka means nothing to me." He said firmly to reassure himself.

He glared disapprovingly at his room as he left briskly, making his way downstairs where the racket was still echoing through Capsule Corp.

"Onna!" He snapped as he walked into the kitchen where the root of the noise was taking place.

Bulma paused at the stove and turned to Vegeta raising an eyebrow. "You're up." She said shortly and returned to her cooking.

Vegeta's temple twitched in anger. He did not like to be ignored.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Bulma made no move to turn and simply shrugged. "I'm cooking for my son, why?" She replied.

That said, she turned to the little boy sitting patiently at the table, piling his plate with his breakfast and glaring at Vegeta for not noticing the boy sooner.

Trunks smiled and waved to his father. "Hey dad." He greeted.

"Hn." Vegeta nodded.

Trunks smiled despite this and turned to his mother. "Hey mom, Goten's gonna come over later to spar, is that okay?" He asked as he speared a pancake with his fork.

Bulma smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course, Goten is always welcome." She said.

Trunks munched happily. "Thanks mom." He said cheerfully through his mouthful of syrup.

Bulma turned to Vegeta. "I take it you're going to go spar with Goku then?" She asked.

Vegeta shuddered despite himself at the other saiyans name, yet nodded. "Not that Kakarot is worth my time and energy, but since there is no one else strong enough he will do." He said arrogantly.

"What was that about no one being strong enough?" a happy voice asked.

Vegeta froze at the familiarity the voice held and turned slowly to be faced by his enemy.

Bulma laughed, unaware of the tenseness in Vegeta's form. "Vegeta was just talking about sparring with you later on since there's no one else that's a challenge to him."

Goku chuckled and scratched at the back of his head in that innocent way of his. "Oh, well I assure you I won't be too easy to spar."

His gaze locked with Vegeta's slightly panicked one and he grinned.

"Isn't that right Vegeta." He said.

Vegeta glared in return. "Hn." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the tall man.

"So Goku, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Just dropping off Goten." He chuckled.

The boy in question then made his appearance. "Trunks!" He bounced into the room, glomping his friend.

"Hey Goten." Trunks smiled. "Where were you?"

Goten grinned in return. "I was looking for you in your room but then I heard you down here." He said cheerfully.

"Do you two want something to eat?" Bulma asked the two Sons politely.

Goku raised his hands and smiled. "I'm fine, besides I think Vegeta wanted to spar." He said glancing at the older saiyan.

Vegeta huffed. "Fine, let's go Kakarot." He said curtly.

Goku waved as he followed the shorter saiyan out of the house and into the air.

"So Vegeta, where did you want to spar?" Goku tried to spark up a conversation with the cold man.

Vegeta didn't reply at first and Goku moved closer to the prince, flying up beside him to a point where they were almost touching.

"I asked you a question Vegeta." He said.

Vegeta tensed and turned slowly, scowling at the saiyan from his dreams. "Does it matter?" He snapped.

Goku grinned and Vegeta shuddered. "Of course it matters, I want you to pick the place where you will fall." He said evilly.

Vegeta's eyes widened and Goku frowned as he shook his head in confusion.

"What were we talking about again?" Goku frowned.

Vegeta distanced himself from his enemy and watched the man warily, not trusting the innocent facade he was currently holding.

Goku shrugged, unaware. "So where are we going, if you don't choose then I will." He said.

"Whatever Kakarot." Vegeta said dismissively, trying to ignore the strange burning that arose in his mind.

"Fine, I found a nice secluded area the other day." He said happily.

He took the lead and Vegeta followed silently, watching the figure before him through narrowed eyes.

_He has to be up to something, the way he looked at me earlier. I don't trust him._

Goku turned and grinned, as though hearing Vegeta's thoughts. "Okay back there Vegeta?" He chuckled.

Vegeta scowled. "Shut up Kakarot and just get us there so I can proceed to kick your worthless third-class ass." He smirked.

Goku raised his eyebrow. "Someone is getting cocky." He winked. "It might not be my ass that's getting punished."

Vegeta's eyes widened once more. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He snapped angrily.

Goku had already turned his back to the prince and merely shrugged though Vegeta could feel the amusement rising from his figure.

_Just_ _like that damn_ _dream._ He thought.

"We're here Vegeta." Goku said as he began to descend.

Vegeta shook his head as he followed suit._ I will not let him play tricks on my mind like this. I am no one's toy and dream or not he will not have me._ He thought firmly.

He chose that moment to look up and froze at the sight that greeted his panicked eyes.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" an amused voice questioned.

Vegeta remained still as he took in the area before him. They were in a forest. The forest from his dream.

* * *

Author: Sorry I stopped it right there, I was running out of ideas! :_laughs_: Hopefully I'll get hit by some soon then mebe the next chap will be longer, hope u liked this though. Review please! 


	3. Darkness

Notes: Everything is the same, the lines and the thoughts. :_winks_: I'm sure u can figure it out.

Author: Welcome back! Let's see, what to do in this chap. No clue right now so I'll hafta see as it goes along. Dude cut & pasting sucks! :_grins_: Anime P knows what I mean, just think of how long it took me to do this. :_dies_: hate my comp right now. But enjoy!

* * *

animeprincess1452: Jah, his emotions r all confused :_laughs_: him being the submissive one and all. :_grins_: and who _wouldn't_ want Goku?

Melissa: :_purrs_: Thank u, I'm glad u like. :_thoughtfully_: Yeah, I think his dream will come true more or less. :_grins_: and I'll try to make this chap longer for u, it's 9 pages instead of the usual 4. (:_chuckles_: just counted)

Milica: :_thoughtfully_: I don't think he rapes him in this chap, next one mebe. :_pouts_: And I update when the ideas come, but I'll try to make it as soon as possible!

* * *

_Flashback_

_"We're here Vegeta." Goku said as he began to descend._

_Vegeta shook his head as he followed suit. I will not let him play tricks on my mind like this. I am no one's toy and dream or not he will not have me. He thought firmly._

_He chose that moment to look up and froze at the sight that greeted his panicked eyes._

_"What's wrong Vegeta?"_ _An amused voice questioned._

_Vegeta remained still as he took in the area before him. They were in a forest. The forest from his dream._

* * *

Vegeta remained staring at the small clearing laid out before him mockingly. It was exactly the same from his dream, but how could it be so? This place wasn't supposed to exist.

"Vegeta." A voice drawled as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

Vegeta whirled around, crouching into a defensive position and Goku smirked.

"Oh, so you want to spar now?" He asked curiously, lowering himself into his own fighting stance.

Vegeta blinked, for a moment lost in his thoughts. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he came to his senses.

"Why are we here Kakarot, how did you find this place?" He demanded lowly.

Goku grinned happily. "Well Vegeta, we're here to spar. And as for how I found this place." He shrugged and glanced around. "You can say that a dream led me here."

Goku's grin lit into something more primal and a light rumble erupted from his chest. "It was a very nice dream too, it's a shame you couldn't see it." He purred.

Vegeta twitched, knowing full well that somehow his dream had been shared by the third-class idiot. "It will never come true." He snapped.

Goku's eyes brightened. "So you did see it." He smiled. "Wasn't it wonderful Vegeta?" He murmured.

"No." He snarled. "And you might as well forget about it because I will not allow it to play out, it was a dream, I don't know how you were able to see I but leave it at that." Vegeta spat.

Goku rose smoothly and stood tall, eyes lingering on Vegeta's body. "Oh but that's where you're wrong little prince, I _will_ have you." He rumbled.

Vegeta roared angrily. "I will not submit to you, you worthless piece of shit!" He trembled in fury.

Goku's eyes flashed. "That's not very nice to say Vegeta, especially to your future mate."

"What?" Vegeta hissed, unconsciously backing away from the calm man.

"Can't you feel it Vegeta? Something inside is pulling at me and I know that only you can fulfill what I am craving." He licked his lips.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "You _fool_!" He snapped. "Didn't you realize you were in heat?" He demanded.

Goku cocked his head curiously. "Is that what it is? Is that why I want to take you and make you mine?" He asked eerily.

Vegeta growled. "I don't have time for this, go home to that harpy wife of yours. Screw her until this passes, only then will I have the patience to deal with you."

Goku growled. "No, I don't want her!" He spat. "I want _you_ Vegeta." He purred.

Vegeta closed his eyes and turned away from the man before him. Heat was radiating from his muscular form in thick waves. It was intoxicating and Vegeta felt himself wanting to get closer to the indescribable warmth.

"No!" He shook his head against such thoughts.

Goku remained silent as he watched the object of his desires battle with his own emotions.

_Why is this happening? I can't possibly have feelings for this moron, we're enemies, we have always been that way._ He paused, realization dawning suddenly.

"Shit, I must be in heat." He said aloud.

Goku, who had been waiting patiently for any sign from his prince perked up at his words and grinned evilly.

"You want me too Vegeta." He accused.

Vegeta turned startled eyes to his foe. _No, I won't let this happen, I've been safe throughout my other cycles, why is this one any different? _

"The moon's coming Vegeta." Goku murmured.

"What?" Vegeta broke out of his haze.

Goku closed his eyes and lifted his face toward the sky. "The full moon, can't you sense it?" He purred.

"The full moon." He turned to the sky, indeed feeling the power emanating from the rising orb. "Fuck, this just keeps getting better doesn't it." He spat sarcastically.

He turned to the other saiyan and frowned in disgust. Even the weakest of warriors were able to retain their hunger for sex. Kakarot was weak though, he wouldn't be able to control his instincts, especially if the full moon was on the rise.

Goku panted, lowering his head and watching him as though he were something delectable to consume. And by the look of his slack jawed drooling grin, it was exactly what he was thinking.

"Go home Kakarot." Vegeta growled once again.

Goku whimpered and now his arousal was evident through his pants as he shifted. Vegeta stiffened at the sight, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Please Vegeta, it burns." He pleaded now.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I know what it feels like Kakarot." He spat. "You're just being a weakling again."

Goku squirmed, trying to get friction from the rough material clothing his legs. "'Geta." His eyes watered.

Vegeta growled. "Fine."

He reached out his senses and came to Goku's mind, he was leaking out heat in incredible amounts. Vegeta ignored the call and the insistent pull on his mind toward the other being. He finally found what he was looking for and brushed against Goku's scattered mind.

He gasped as pain flooded his senses with the touch and he backed away from the agony immediately, physically reeling away from the quivering body and mental attack.

His eyes squinted in dizziness, if barely touching Kakarot's mind caused that much pain what would it be like to take all of him?

Vegeta shook his head, he didn't care, all he knew was that he had to get away from this tempting body before he did something he regretted.

"Go home Kakarot." He hissed again, rubbing at his head to clear the headache rising.

Goku blinked. "What?" He asked in surprise.

"Go. Home." Vegeta punctuated his words venomously. "The only way to stop the pain is to go home and fuck that damn mate of yours."

"But I want you as my mate." He said in confusion.

"Well you can't have me now can you." Vegeta smirked.

He turned away from the frozen saiyan and took to the sky before he could change his mind.

Because of his quick departure he didn't see the strange grin that had crossed Goku's face, nor did he see that same saiyan blow a kiss in his direction.

"I have to get this out of my system." Vegeta growled as he flew toward Capsule Corp.

Now that he had pinpointed what exactly was wrong with his body, he knew that he had to take action and cure himself. The wind was welcome against his heated skin and he closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the cooling sensation running through his limbs.

"Hey dad." A voice suddenly chirped.

Vegeta opened his eyes and turned to see his brat and Kakarot's spawn flying beside him.

"What do you want boy?" He demanded curtly.

Trunks shrugged, used to his father's harsh attitude. "I didn't expect you to be home so soon, did you spar?" He asked curiously.

"What happened to my dad?" Goten asked.

Vegeta's gaze narrowed at the younger boy. "He went home." He said shortly.

Goten frowned. "But why would he just leave?" He asked in confusion.

Vegeta growled. "Because I told him to." He hissed.

Goten flinched. "Um, I think I'm gonna go home now too Trunks." He whimpered.

Trunks pouted. "Ah, don't leave just 'cus of my dad." He pleaded.

Goten laughed nervously as the two landed, staying hovering in the air above them. "Naw, I think I hafta go anyways." He smiled sheepishly.

Trunks frowned but nodded. "Kay." He waved to his friend.

Goten waved and flew off. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stepped into the house.

"I don't have time for this silly nonsense." He growled.

"You didn't have to snap at him!" Trunks called, defending the younger boy.

Vegeta sneered to himself and slammed the door to the Gravitation Room close behind him as he set himself to training.

He was a mess, his mind was beginning to take on the desperate urge that usually accompanied the heat and his body felt as though electricity were buzzing across his skin.

He wiped at his brow, sweat dripping as he trained. Muscles strained and still he continued to push his body, if anything he could always wear himself out and then he would be oblivious to his cravings.

"Kakarot." He murmured, eyes narrowed as he attacked an invisible enemy.

The tall saiyan was becoming a distraction to him, he had to find a way to rid himself of these strange thoughts.

_Could I be attracted to him?_ He thought, seriously weighing the idea. _No, it's not possible, he's a lower class and just plain stupid. _

His movements became fiercer. "I will simply have to stay away from him until this stupid thing is over." He growled. "I will not be tempted."

He panted and stretched his muscles so they wouldn't cramp. As he strained a certain way he felt himself become erect without warning.

"Damn." He hissed.

Knowing his body, he would probably be hard until he could find some type of release, he had found in the past that cold showers simply did not work on saiyans or their crazy libido.

Vegeta threw a towel around his bare shoulders and closed his eyes tiredly, ignoring the obvious bulge in his pants. The heat cycle he was going through was normal enough for grown saiyans but because of the moon factor the urge for sex was intensified along with the lust for blood.

"I'll live." He growled to himself.

Kakarot was another story though. He mused. That baka wouldn't be able to control his lust, which would pose as a problem for the ones around him.

"Hn, it's not my fault he hasn't learned to control himself. Any respectably saiyan would be able to." He snorted.

But he could feel the pain the other man was going through. Barely touching Goku's mind had sent his own into agony, his lust needed to be satisfied, he knew this.

_I could ease his pain._ He thought. _I could satisfy his needs._

He flinched. "No! Why am I thinking this way?" He growled. "I need to find that onna and get this out of my system." He reasoned.

He turned to the door, reaching lazily for the knob. His fingers curled around the cool metal and turned.

"What the hell?" He frowned.

The door was locked.

_I never locked the door…_

His eyes widened as he finally sensed it. _He_ was here.

"Vegeta." The voice was hardly a whisper.

He shuddered. "No."

"Vegeta…I need you." His hoarse purr echoed through the tense silence.

Vegeta slowly turned and now saw the tall saiyan hunched into a ball in the darkened corner. A sheen of sweat reflected off his brow from the dim light shining onto his quivering form.

"Kakarot, how did you get in here?" Vegeta demanded.

"Need you." Goku hissed, eyes glazed over with desire.

Vegeta turned back to the door, heart pounding as he recognized the lust in Goku's gaze. He knew that if he didn't get out now he wouldn't be able to at all.

He scrambled at the lock, his fingers fumbling to attain a firm grip on the sweat soaked surface. His hand slipped away from knob though as his body was ripped backwards.

"Kakarot!" He screamed.

He was pulled back toward the shadows and his nightmare. A dark chuckle greeted his ringing ears as he felt heat being pressed into his back as he lay sprawled on the floor.

Goku panted above him. "Mine 'Geta, you're mine." He huffed.

Vegeta froze in panic as he was flipped onto his back, now facing his enemy he winced at the crazed look in Goku's eyes. Goku bared his canines in a feral grin as his hands squeezed Vegeta's hips, knowing he had won.

"No." Vegeta whimpered, hating himself for sinking this low and being weak .

Goku purred and leaned closer to Vegeta, licking a heated path toward his flushed lips. "Mine." He husked again.

He kissed the prince fiercely, nipping at the plump flesh of his parted lips. Vegeta's mind was in a jumbled haze as his instincts told him to relax and allow Goku to cure the unbearable heat rushing through his body while his mind screamed at him to escape.

His state of confusion was not wasted though and Goku delved his tongue into his slack mouth, twisting his tongue into motion. His canines nicked Vegeta's tongue and tainted their kiss with the coppery taste of sweet blood.

"Mm, you taste delicious Vegeta." He rumbled as he pulled away.

Vegeta frowned in confusion, eyes blurry and distant. There was something wrong, something he was supposed to remember. But his body felt so warm...

"Vegeta?" A voice called.

Goku's head snapped up, a low growl escaping his throat. The woman on the other side of the door was oblivious to the danger she was placing herself in and knocked again.

"Vegeta, dinner's ready." Her voice was muffled through the thick door.

Tight arms wrapped around Vegeta's torso and he finally snapped out of his state of shock.

"Onna?" He murmured, blinking away the last of his daze.

He felt a vibration in his back and realized Goku was growling at the door. His head snapped toward his last chance at freedom and he dropped any shred of pride he had once held.

"Bulma!" He screamed.

There was a pause of silence and then rapid pounding on the door, Bulma now infected with Vegeta's fear, shocked to hear her name and somehow realizing Vegeta was in danger.

"Vegeta let me in!" She yelled.

"Mine." Goku hissed silently at the door.

"Open the fucking door!" Vegeta struggled.

"It's jammed, I can't get it unlocked!" Bulma cried.

"Mine."

Finally the sound of the lock broke the tenseness and the door began to open.

"Mine." Goku's eyes flashed.

His fingers rose to his brow and he transported them away from the room and Vegeta's last chance at rescue.

"No!" Vegeta screamed.

The roaring in his ears became deafening and finally darkness filled his vision as his panicked mind dragged him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Author: :_laughs evilly_: Had to stop it right there so u would come back for more! :_grins_: Do I have yur attention now? :_sarcastically_: I wonder what will happen, should I save Vegeta? Or leave him to Goku? Review please!


	4. Moonlight

Notes: I'm sure all u smart people out there can figure it out, it's not that hard!

Author: Sorry for the slow update! School sucks big time now. Should I up the rating since we're gonna be dealing with the sex soon? Hope u like this one though.

* * *

db27: :_salutes_: ai ai captain, he shall be left with Goku. :_sweatdrops_: I just need to get through the talking right here. 

Zazan: Don't worry, I don't think I kill Vegeta. I'm glad u like it so far :_pouts_: and I tried to read your stuff but I can't read French. :_frowns_: Sorry, but what I did get from it sounded interesting.

The ChiChi Slaughter House: :_grins_: Cliffhangers r evil aren't they? And it only took me 4 days to update, :_winces_: so I hope that's not too long. Thanks fer the review!

animeprincess1452: :_laughs evilly_: Yesh, he has given into the moon and his instincts! Glad u liked.

lalalala: :_curiously_: The other site? (they won't let me spell the word out) I didn't really think any of my stuff was mature enough to put there, though I really luv the site. That place is only for the really cool people! (wish I was cool) But I'm happy u like it so far!

Melissa: :_grins_: I've been hearing the evil part a lot, :_laughs_: and don't worry, Goku's gonna have his fun with Vegeta soon enough, just hold tight a bit longer.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Mine." Goku's eyes flashed. _

_His fingers rose to his brow and he transported them away from the room and Vegeta's last chance at rescue. _

_"No!" Vegeta screamed. _

_The roaring in his ears became deafening and finally darkness filled his vision as his panicked mind dragged him into unconsciousness._

* * *

"Vegeta, wake up my precious." A voice crooned. 

_………Where?………_

"You're so beautiful when you sleep my prince."

_Something's not right, I shouldn't be here. _

"But you've been asleep for such a long time." The voice whispered again.

_Escape? There's a bad feeling, something I'm supposed to remember. _

"If you don't wake up soon I'll just have to have my fun with you by myself."

Vegeta's eyes snapped open as everything rushed back to him with those words. His head jerked in the direction of the voice and he shuddered at the being crouched before him.

"Good morning Vegeta." Goku smiled.

"Kakarot." He hissed hatefully.

The saiyan grinned and crawled closer so that he could touch Vegeta's face. "I've been watching over you Vegeta, so that they couldn't take you away from me." He said, eyes shining.

Vegeta slapped his hand away and glared. "Do _not_ touch me." He hissed.

"But why not Vegeta? You're mine now." Goku said innocently.

Vegeta growled. "I've told you before I want nothing to do with you, go to your fucking wife, that's what she's there for." He snapped.

Goku flashed a grin, his sharpened canines glinting in the light. Vegeta frowned and wrapped his arms around his chest, Goku's odd behavior sending chills down his spine.

"I took care of her already." He said simply.

Vegeta frowned. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" He scowled.

An unfamiliar laugh escaped Goku's grin. "Exactly what I said, she's no longer an obstacle to me."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You killed her?" He demanded.

He had no feelings towards the loud woman but the fact that Kakarot would take the situation this far was concerning, he had obviously become dangerous.

Goku nodded proudly. "I snapped her neck and disposed of her body in the lake." He smiled.

Vegeta backed away in horror. It was clear that the bigger saiyan had dropped all of his emotions and everything he stood for, getting lost in the sensations of the moon and his heat.

As his hands scrambled against the ground his eyes widened and he looked around himself, finally taking in their location.

"No." He whispered.

The damn forest from his nightmare! Was Kakarot doing this to him on purpose? Why was he continuously plagued by this horror?

"Do you like it Vegeta?" Goku asked lightly. "I thought it would bring back such nice memories."

Vegeta turned to him and glared in rage. "Bastard."

Goku's eyes narrowed. "What did you say to me?" He growled. "Do I have to remind you about the little dream you had, I'm sure you remember how it ended."

Vegeta bristled. "It was a dream Kakarot! I will never bow down to you!"

Goku smirked and rose to his feet smoothly. "But you already are little prince, you will always bow down to me because I am the strongest." He sneered.

Vegeta stared at him hatefully. "You will always be a third-class nothing!" He spit at the tall figure.

Goku stiffened and closed his eyes as he slowly wiped away offending saliva, he sighed and shook his head in a disapproving manner. "You're going to regret that Vegeta."

Dark orbs narrowed and Goku moved forward menacingly. Vegeta rose into a defensive crouch and growled lightly, warning off the approaching man with an animal-like snarl.

Goku laughed. "Do you really think that will scare me off? You're so very wrong Vegeta." He winked. "It's an unbelievable turn-on."

Vegeta huffed in annoyance and raised his energy, ready to defend himself in his super saiyan form if need be.

Goku didn't seem to mind and slinked forward from the shadows and into the light from the moon.

He froze, eyes widening as he was bathed in the bright moonlight. His body suddenly began trembling violently and he looked up to Vegeta in confusion.

"What's happening?" He frowned as he looked down at his shaking hands.

His eyes clenched in pain as a ripple of power surged through his body. Goku fell to his knees holding his stomach, sweat beginning to bead at his brow.

"What the fuck is this?" He hissed again, glaring at Vegeta accusingly.

Vegeta shook his head, eyes wide, curious himself as to what was happening.

_Maybe he'll die now._ Some dark part of his brain thought.

Goku's eyes flashed. "You had better hope that doesn't happen." He growled.

_Did he hear my thoughts?! _

The panting saiyan regarded him coolly through narrowed eyes. "_Yes_." He hissed as another wave of pain coursed through him.

Goku screamed in agony, throwing his head toward the moon and howling in pain. His power spiked dangerously as it swirled around him, his hair momentarily flashing to gold and then back.

"Kakarot control yourself!" Vegeta barked.

Goku roared and slammed his fist to the ground, forcing a deep crack into the earth. The sound of ripping flesh filled their ears and Goku sobbed brokenly.

"Get it out of me!" He screamed.

Vegeta backed away farther, sensing a strange power surrounding Goku which filled his mind with a dizzy haze.

"What the hell?" He grasped his head with worry.

Goku finally tensed, mouth open wide in a silent scream as saliva foamed from his lips, his eyes were wide and glassy as he stared toward the moon.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked slowly as the other man made no move.

A throaty moan greeted his ears and Vegeta shuddered as the sound sent chills racing down his spine. Still he watched Goku warily, knowing he could turn on him any moment.

The dark head lowered as laboring breathes left Goku's heaving chest and he made no move to acknowledge Vegeta's curiosity.

Vegeta fought with himself, trying to decide whether to move forward or stay where he was safe. Goku made his decision for him as his panting finally calmed.

"You know Vegeta, it's not so bad once you get over the pain." A soft voice whispered.

Vegeta's gaze narrowed. "What do you mean Kakarot?" He demanded.

Goku's head rose slowly. "The benefits are well worth the agony of the moon." He said again.

It was then that Vegeta saw it and his eyes widened in surprise.

The furry tail waved lazily in the air behind Goku, coming to stop and point in Vegeta's direction.

"Do you understand now Vegeta?" Goku cocked his head. "_I_ am the dominant and I _will_ claim you."

He shot forward and tackled Vegeta down before he could make a move against him, laughing as the prince screamed.

* * *

Author: Sorry it's so short, but I want the next chap to be totally lemon without a whole bunch of talking. I'll update sooner though since I took forever on this part! 


	5. Terror

WARNING: We're making lemonade here so watch yur eyes! Bleh but not everyone is willingly participating in it so that would be considered rape. :_person holding lemons_: Rape? What happened to the lemonade?

* * *

Ria: :_thoughtfully_: I suppose yur right with the poor Vege part, not sure where this is going though so I can't promise any Goku death. :_blinks_: Oi, I just got an idea! :_nods_: I'm gonna try to kill Goku for u so u can be happy.

melissa: So sorry it's taken me this long. But here's the chap!

animeprincess1452: :_grins_: Yeah, it seems like I don't see enough Chi-Chi death, plus she was killing the fic so she had to go, :_sighs_: too bad I didn't get into more details though.

The ChiChi Slaughter House: :_winces_: I updated! I'm sorry it took so long.

Clarobell: :_laughs_: Don't worry, Goku's gonna rape Vegeta alright, now I just hafta figure out what happens afterword.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Goku's head rose slowly. "The benefits are well worth the agony of the moon." He said again. _

_It was then that Vegeta saw it and his eyes widened in surprise. _

_The furry tail waved lazily in the air behind Goku, coming to stop and point in Vegeta's direction. _

_"Do you understand now Vegeta?" Goku cocked his head. "I am the dominant and I will claim you." _

_He shot forward and tackled Vegeta down before he could make a move against him, laughing as the prince screamed. _

* * *

"Let me go you bastard!" Vegeta roared.

Goku thrust against his back lightly, ignoring the smaller man's struggling and yelling.

"This is going to be the best night you've ever had Vegeta, I'll make sure of it." He purred sensuously.

Vegeta panted tiredly, trapped in the arms of a madman and loathing it.

"You will not have me." He growled.

"Do you really think you can defeat me Vegeta?" Goku purred into his ear. "You remember how the dream unfolded, I'm just going to finish what we didn't there."

Vegeta shuddered and tried to move away from the unwelcoming warmth but he was restrained by the smooth hands gliding down his back and gently looping around his waist in a loose embrace.

"You are _mine_ Vegeta, why do you try and deny it?" Goku whispered into his neck as his warm tongue trailed across Vegeta's heated flesh.

"No." Vegeta moaned, being drawn into the caress unwillingly.

_No! I don't want that nightmare to come true!_

"You try to deny me but your body calls for my touch." A dark chuckle greeted his ears, breaking his already scattered thoughts.

Vegeta clenched his teeth in fury. "Kakarot, release me." He grated past his sharpened canines.

The flicking tongue continued its light bathing of Vegeta's shoulder and Goku purred deep in his chest, rumbling into the smaller man's back and sending ripples of pleasure through his body. "I don't think so." He breathed onto the moist skin, cooling the saliva and leaving goose bumps on Vegeta's bare arms.

Vegeta tightened his fists, eyes clenching shut in an attempt to keep away his tears of frustration. "Why?" He growled. "Why are you doing this?"

He could almost feel the widened grin of his enemy as he was pulled against the broad chest and the well-muscled arms wrapped around his torso.

"Because." The warm breath brushed against his neck, raising hairs. "You're my little slut."

Vegeta flinched at Goku's words, memories of his younger years flashing through his mind and the horrors he was forced to face then.

_It's happening again_. He thought in panic. _He's going to take me just like that monster did. _

Vegeta whimpered slightly at the thought and tried to discard the images from his past though they seemed to be playing out at the moment with a different antagonist.

Vegeta shook his head weakly. "I'm not worthless." He said softly.

"What?" Goku hissed behind him.

Vegeta's hand shot behind him to grab Goku's tail, Goku's eyes widened.

"I'm not worthless!" Vegeta screamed.

He powered up and squeezed the weak tail in a bone crushing grip. Goku roared in utter agony, powering up himself and overshooting Vegeta's current form with his more powerful super saiyan body.

Vegeta cried out weakly as he was crushed to the ground by the power radiating from Goku, releasing the tail from his grip in an attempt to stop the pain.

Goku's power didn't stop though and a particularly large blast shot Vegeta backward into the air, only stopping when he slammed into a tree.

"Damn." He hissed as he slid to the ground.

Goku threw his head back and howled toward the moon, tail bristling behind him.

"Ka-ka-rot." Vegeta struggled.

Blazing eyes snapped toward the cowering body. Goku snarled, eyes flashing red.

"_Vegeta_." He hissed.

He leaped into the air in a high arc, landing beside Vegeta with a soft thud. Vegeta weakly looked up toward the saiyan.

"You hurt me." Goku shook his head. "Very bad decision little one."

He leaned down and twisted his hand into Vegeta's shirt and lifted the quivering man near his face level.

"I was going to be gentle with you, but no more."

Goku still held Vegeta by his shirt and pulled him forward into a heated kiss, forcing his tongue into the reluctant mouth of his captive.

Vegeta kicked his legs wildly, still slightly subdued by Goku's furious ki.

"Mph!"

Vegeta growled as the darting tongue brushed against the inside of his mouth, manipulating his senses with the alluring sensation.

_No, don't let him gain control, don't let the moon take over. _

Vegeta turned his head viciously, breaking the kiss, and threw his body to the side with all his weight, putting Goku's balance off enough to drop him to the cold ground.

He scrambled on his knees, trying to put space between him and the lust-filled saiyan.

Goku's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to escape from me Vegeta?" He growled.

He lunged at the prince, jumping onto his back and pinning him to the ground.

"Why can't you get it through your head that you're not going anywhere?" Goku ran his hand through Vegeta's hair.

"My pride will not allow me to become submissive to you and I will not allow it either!" Vegeta tried to pull away.

A loud ripping sound was the only thing to greet his ears and then the cold breeze of the night brushed across his legs.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta roared.

Goku laughed. "You didn't expect us to have sex with our clothes on did you, since you're not participating willingly, I have to help with your clothes."

Vegeta shuddered as Goku's tail ran lightly across his thighs and continued its travel upwards.

"Like that Vegeta?" Goku rumbled as he slowly tore away Vegeta's upper clothing.

Vegeta shook his head and buried his face into the ground but inside there was turmoil.

_I want him, I need to feel him inside of me. _

"No." Vegeta tried to deny his hormones.

A laugh assaulted his thoughts. "Don't forget dear one, I can hear you still." Goku tapped lightly at his head.

Vegeta's eyes widened and Goku explained further.

"All my senses have been heightened Vegeta, I can smell your arousal, I can see the resistance in your face." He chuckled. "I can hear your heart thundering in your chest and I can hear your thoughts."

Vegeta bowed his head in shame, he had been reduced to a pathetic weakling, his own son was probably stronger then this!

He stiffened when he felt Goku shifting on top of him, the large bulge in his gi was pressed against his lower back as clothes were being removed.

Flesh upon flesh was something Vegeta could not handle in his already hazy state and he groaned as he slowly shifted his hips to gain more friction in his crotch.

"Kakarot." He moaned.

"Finally ready to submit to me?" Goku laughed deeply.

_Yes. Must submit. My mate. Dominant male. _

Vegeta panted, his instincts to please taking over momentarily as his scattered thoughts broke through.

"That's my good little whore." Goku grinned.

_Yes, mine. _

Goku moved off of Vegeta's back, sensing there would be no more resistance for a while. He leaned lower and licked a path down the smooth skin toward Vegeta's ass.

Vegeta thrust his hips forward as the curious tongue lapped at his crack and lightly pushed in.

_Must. _He clenched his eyes shut._ Resist. _

The tongue pulled away, only to be replaced by two probing fingers. Vegeta gasped in surprise and bit his lip to keep back his groan.

"Mm, you're so tight Vegeta, so warm." Goku began moving his fingers.

He brushed against a bundle of nerves almost accidentally and Vegeta stiffened, eyes widening as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

_What the hell was that? _

He blinked, trying to regain some type of coherency to escape the haze that had built around his mind.

Goku pressed against his prostate again and Vegeta thrust his hips up in time with the shifting digits.

"Kakarot." He hissed, eyes narrowed in pleasure and animal-like wanting.

Goku nodded and removed his fingers, positioning his dripping cock before Vegeta's ass.

_Wait, what's happening?_

Vegeta blinked as he regained his senses, too late though it seemed as Goku continued moving.

Vegeta howled in pain as Goku sheathed himself into his tight hole.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried.

Choked sobs escaped Vegeta's gaping mouth as Goku waited for him to adjust to his size.

The saiyan prince bowed his head, tiny puffs of air forcing themselves past his pale lips, the pressure was immense and he burned.

"Kakarot." He whimpered.

"Don't worry Vegeta, it will be good." Goku soothed, rubbing his hand lightly across Vegeta's flank.

"Just get it over with!" Vegeta choked.

With a grunt Goku pulled out and shoved himself in, digging his fingers into Vegeta's flesh.

_Why is this happening? Why must it always come to this?_

"Why?" Vegeta gasped aloud at a particularly hard shove.

Goku sawed into him. "Because." Goku pulled out. "You're meant to be submissive, it's in your blood." He pushed in.

Vegeta's mind tore away from the pain in his lower regions, _was_ he supposed to be this way? Wouldn't someone have told him it would be like this?

The sound of slapping thighs filled the silent night and the heavy panting from the saiyans accompanied it.

Goku reached deeper and deeper into Vegeta's body, the weight inside of him taking all his concentration as he tried to focus on lessening the pain.

Goku was oblivious to Vegeta's own arousal, too lost in the sensations from his own body, the only thought in his head was to get rid of the heat consuming his body.

His tail snapped through the air wildly as he felt himself nearing completion, his body beginning to cool down to its normal temperature.

"Yes Vegeta." He hissed.

Goku shoved his hips harder, to a point of bruising and all Vegeta could do was remain limp and lifeless, trying to control the torrent of tears that marked his weakness.

_I feel so dirty and used. _

Nails buried into his skin and Vegeta winced. "No Vegeta, you're mine, never forget that." Goku growled.

_I don't want to belong to anyone anymore, I just want to be loved for once. _

Goku stiffened against him, cock buried to the hilt as his body began to spasm. He roared his completion to the world, his tail twitching behind him as he filled Vegeta's ass with his hot semen.

His body bowed forward and he sprawled across Vegeta's back. Vegeta scowled in disgust as he felt the warm cum trickle down his thighs.

"Get off me." Vegeta hissed. "At least give me that much since you've stolen everything else."

Goku groaned and pulled his limp cock out, making Vegeta wince. He rolled off the prince and kissed his shoulder lightly.

"That was great Vegeta." He murmured.

With that his eyes began losing their red sheen and closed as sleep overtook him.

Vegeta lifted himself from the ground weakly and frowned in discomfort at the soreness in his backside.

"You wait Kakarot, I will have my revenge." He hissed as he limped away.

He left the saiyan there in the dark forest, bathed in the moonlight that had stolen his mind.

* * *

Author: I know that kinda sucked, I wasn't in the mood for a lemon, but if u want to see a better one u should read my other fic, Slaveboy, the whole thing is pretty much a huge lemon. Well please review. 


	6. Failure

Author: I'm so sorry it takes me forever to update peoples! Don't hate me!

* * *

Zazan: I'm glad u like it, Goku _is_ being mean it seems.

Clarobell: This chap is kinda rushed but hopefully in the next we'll see more of Bulma.

Nitara: Don't kill Goku? :_frowns_: But the other person wanted him to die. Gah the decisions!

animeprincees1452: The lemon wasn't bad, but then again it wasn't good. :_grins_: Bleh and I'm sorry for the slow updates.

Keighlee: Well we might see more of Bulma in the next chap :laughs: but Chi-Chi is dead. I only mentioned it briefly though so :_shrugs_: But I'm glad u like it so far!

fan: :_laughs_: I'd like to what I write next too :_winces_: really need to think out the chaps beforehand.

The Chi-Chi Slaughter House: Glad u liked the very short lemon! :_dies_: The evilness. :_perks up_: and yur lemon was great! :_nods_: Really good job, it's too bad u didn't post it, but again with the possible thing with deleting yur account. Thanks fer reviewing though!

* * *

_Flashback_

_Vegeta lifted himself from the ground weakly and frowned in discomfort at the soreness in his backside. _

_"You wait Kakarot, I will have my revenge." He hissed as he limped away. _

_He left the saiyan there in the dark forest, bathed in the moonlight that had stolen his mind. _

* * *

"Vegeta, you can't stay in there forever you know!" Bulma called. "You need to tell me what happened!"

Vegeta growled and continued to ignore the insistent pounding on his bedroom door. He buried himself father under his protective covers and closed his eyes.

Finally Bulma seemed to get the hint and walked away with a finally thump of her fist on the door.

Vegeta sighed in relief and fell back into his sour thoughts. His rear end felt as though it was still being filled by his enemy, the lingering pain a reminder of his weakness.

_I'm always weak though, isn't that the reason I'm constantly being abused? _

Vegeta shook his head at his reasoning. "I'm a fucking prince, I can't be weak."

_Then why is this happening? Why did I submit to that baka? _

_You are a submissive male Vegeta, remember that._

Vegeta blinked, eyes widening as he remembered the conversation from his childhood.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"But father, why do I have to go with that monster Frieza?" A childish voice asked.

The King of Saiyans looked down at his small son and patted his head.

"It is for our planet my son, because of you we will live." He tried to explain.

A young Vegeta pouted as he bowed his head. "But I will miss you." He said softly.

The King rapped his son on the head sharply. "Never admit to those types of emotions, they make you weak. If you are to be a great ruler you need to be strong."

Vegeta cowered and gently rubbed his head with his tiny hands where he had been hit.

"Yes father." He whispered.

"Another thing you must be aware of is your rank, never let those with a lower rank get close to you, it is disrespectful and wrong." He continued.

"Yes father." Vegeta nodded.

The older man suddenly swooped down and kneeled before the young child, staring him in the eye with orbs equally dark.

"Vegeta, you must be aware of what you are." Black eyes bored into Vegeta's widened stare.

"What I am?" Vegeta repeated in confusion.

"You are sadly a submissive male." The man said with slight disgust. "That means when you find your mate you will obey him or her, you will be the weaker."

"I'm not weak!" Vegeta snapped.

"You must be stronger, if you attain strength you will not be able to be dominated." His father said forcefully, gripping Vegeta's shoulders tightly.

"I will never allow myself to stoop that low." Vegeta growled.

His father shook his head. "When the time comes your blood will call for your mate, for a dominant." He looked away. "Never has one of our own line been submissive.

Vegeta remained silent, he was a disappointment to his father, that's what the man before him was saying.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta whispered lowly.

The King waved his hand. "It's done, you are my heir and I can't change that." He said as though he had contemplated the idea in the past.

Vegeta nodded mutely and followed his father as they moved down the long hallway. He swore to himself that he would never fail his father or their planet.

"You leave with Frieza tomorrow." His father said offhandedly.

Vegeta felt his heart drop in his chest and he nodded. "Yes father."

The King continued walking, trailing the tiny prince behind him.

"You are a submissive male Vegeta, remember that. Do not fail me or our bloodline with your submissive habits."

"Yes father."

_End Flashback_

* * *

Vegeta found himself trembling beneath the covers as the horrible memories bombarded his thoughts.

"I failed him, I failed all of them." He struggled to hold his tears.

_Why was I different, why did I have to be the one to destroy our bloodline? _

He knew it wasn't his fault his planet had been destroyed but he was still scarred by his father's words.

"I'm useless to this world, no one needs me." He growled to himself.

He rose from bed, allowing the covers to fall to the ground and made his way to the bathroom.

"I'll just be doing everyone a favor when I take my life." He sighed.

The shower was turned on with numb hands and Vegeta shivered as the icy spray of needles tickled across his skin. He turned to the mirror and stared at his reflection, loathing the face that looked back at him.

"You're nothing." He spat at his twin.

He knew he wouldn't get a response, yet still his fist shot out to crash into the reflective glass. It rained slivers of sharpness across his skin as he remained still.

Tiny slices appeared on his skin, trailing small rivulets of blood down his body.

"Worthless." He hissed, deftly grabbing a cracked piece of the mirror.

The pain was nothing compared to the hate he felt as he slit his wrists open to the crisp air of morning.

His hand opened slowly, dropping his weapon to shatter amongst its brothers and he turned toward the shower. His clothes were shed and unceremoniously dropped to the cold tiles.

The trail of blood followed him across the floor and into the water in a bright hue of red. His skin immediately sprouted goose bumps as the water washed over him with numbing cold.

He sank to his knees in the shower and allowed the water to wash away everything he had once been. All he could see was red now as his life essence poured from his arms.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He whispered.

Numbness washed over him, filling his limbs with lead heaviness. His vision began to blur as his body shut down, drowning him in grey darkness.

"Vegeta?" a voice broke into his fuzzy haze.

_…Who? _

Vegeta blinked his heavy eyelids and vaguely heard the gasp of surprise as the trespasser found the state he was in.

"Vegeta!" The being screamed.

Vegeta's head bowed forward onto his chest and his body soon followed as he crashed down into the puddle of frigid water below the showerhead.

Strong arms latched onto his body and ripped him from the pink water roughly.

"Damn." Vegeta hissed.

Darkness filled his vision and he welcomed the black shadows of death.

* * *

Author: I know it sucked but school does too as I continue to remind all of u. Watch out for forest fires! And try to do yur evil homework! :_dies_:


	7. Awakening

Zazan: :_grins_: Yeah that's the right expression, kick the shit out of him. :_laughs_: Well I think I'm going to end up killing Goku since he's being mean.

Clarobell: Yep Goku's always saving the day. :_sighs_: Bleh, I just don't feel the story like I do with some of my others, which is the reason for the slow updates.

animeprincess1452: :_sighs_: Yeah, it's too bad I didn't kill him though. :_grins_: Though that'd kinda kill the fic.

aodsi: Turns? Hm, that would be nice for Vege I suppose :_thoughtfully_: I think we should take a vote or something for the killing though, I'm getting different suggestions.

Keighlee: It's okay that u skipped it :_grins_: Bleh but this one's kinda short too, I'm running out of ideas so I'm going to try to end it soon.

Midnight-flame-Princess: :_grins_: Don't worry, I won't totally stop it there. :_laughs_: Here's the update, though it's kinda short.

The ChiChi Slaughter House: :_laughs_: I feel bad for Vege too. :_perks up_: U take French, that's cool :_grins_: and of course I luv yur lemon! I'm so jealous of yur talent! :_laughs_:

* * *

People, we're taking a vote! Who wants Goku dead, 'cus I'm getting mixed reactions. :_laughs insanely_: I'll kill him if I have to, but I want yur thoughts first. :_grins_: Please and thanks!

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Vegeta?" a voice broke into his fuzzy haze._

_…Who?___

_Vegeta blinked his heavy eyelids and vaguely heard the gasp of surprise as the trespasser found the state he was in._

_"Vegeta!" The being screamed._

_Vegeta's head bowed forward onto his chest and his body soon followed as he crashed down into the puddle of frigid water below the showerhead._

_Strong arms latched onto his body and ripped him from the pink water roughly._

_"Damn." Vegeta hissed._

_Darkness filled his vision and he welcomed the black shadows of death._

* * *

"Vegeta wake up."

_Am I dead? _

"You've been asleep for such a long time, please be okay."

"No!" Vegeta shot away from the familiar voice, dizzily spinning and falling to the floor.

"Vegeta?!"

His dark orbs opened blurrily as he tried to focus on his spinning surroundings. He felt weak and drained.

_What the hell happened?_ He rubbed his forehead groggily.

"I found you in the shower. Y-you were trying to kill yourself."

Vegeta slowly focused on the speaker and was glad there was a space between him and the man.

"What do you want Kakarot?" He hissed.

"Vegeta, I don't know what's wrong with me." Goku's eyes were panicked and glossy with unshed tears. "You're the only one who I know that can help me."

Vegeta scowled. "Stay away from me." He said coldly.

Goku blinked. "What?" He whimpered.

"Get away from me!" Vegeta roared.

The stronger man jumped back in surprise. "Vegeta, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

Vegeta rose to his knees, the hair on his neck bristling. "It's so like you Kakarot, to try and forget the wrong you unleash upon others." He hissed.

"What? "Goku choked.

"Do you remember Kakarot, what you did last night, where you were?"" Vegeta growled.

Goku blinked back his tears in hurt confusion, he didn't understand why Vegeta was being so cruel to him.

"I-I woke up in the forest." He stammered. "My tail, it grew back." He said the last bit as though it would explain something he did not know.

"Yes, very good Kakarot, but do you recall what you did?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Namely to me."

Goku's eyes widened. "No Vegeta, I would never hurt you!"

"Well guess what Kakarot, you did!" Vegeta bellowed.

Goku's tail wrapped around his huddled form in an attempt at a weak protection against Vegeta's rage.

"No Vegeta." He whimpered. "I would never want to hurt you, I love you." He whispered.

Vegeta froze at his words. He blinked as his body began trembling in fury.

"Get. Out." He managed to get past his clenched teeth.

Goku scrambled to his feet. "Please Vegeta, why are you so angry?"

"Why am I angry? _Why am I angry?!_ You fucking raped me you bastard!" Vegeta's control snapped.

He lunged forward and tackled the larger man to the ground with a furious snarl.

"Time and time again I have been used and thrown to the side, my entire life has been hell." His fingers tightened on Goku's collar. "And then you come along and remind me of all the shit I have to go through!"

Goku was crying silently, not making any move to stop Vegeta's throttling.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." He whispered.

Vegeta scowled in disgust and threw the body away from him. "Go Kakarot, before I do something we will both regret." His eyes flashed. "I _know_ when to stop."

Goku flinched yet he rose shakily to his feet. "Vegeta, I'm sorry for anything I did to you, it wasn't me, please try to understand that." He sniffed.

Vegeta turned away and moved toward the door.

"I do not wish to see you again Kakarot." He said silently. "I expect you to be gone when I come back."

He left the confused saiyan standing brokenly in the empty room. There was a twinge in his gut and he shook his head in disgust.

_I will not pity that fool, he is the one who hurt me!_

Vegeta stalked into the kitchen angrily, sensing Goku's ki vanish from his room and reappear in his own house.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta blinked and looked up into the worried face of Bulma.

"What is it woman?" He asked distractedly.

Bulma frowned, the usual spite in his words absent.

"Are you alright Vegeta?" She asked worriedly.

Vegeta shook his head. "Of course-"

"Mom!"

Both parents turned to the sobbing boy in surprise.

"Trunks?" Bulma gasped.

The young boy was holding a limp body in his arms, limbs trembling in fear and confusion.

"Goten!" Bulma cried.

Goten was bleeding, eyes wide and unseeing as his arms hung limply toward the ground. The steady drip of blood on the clean kitchen tile was the only sound to break the shocked silence of the room.

"Boy what happened?" Vegeta demanded as he moved to take the limp body from his son.

Trunks released his death-grip reluctantly and handed his friend over to the older man.

"I found him at his house." He sniffed. "I was going to ask him to spar b-but I found him like that."

Bulma embraced her son. "Shh, it's okay baby, we're going to figure this out together." She soothed.

Vegeta shook his head in disgust. "Woman the boy is dead." He informed the scientist.

Bulma's eyes widened, not able to sense ki. "What?"

He turned to Trunks. "You knew it was too late, why did you bring him here?" He demanded.

Trunks buried his head into his mother's chest. "I didn't want it to be true." He whispered.

Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head as he gently set the defeated body onto the kitchen table, Bulma remained silent as the blood began to pool around the limp form on contact.

"Vegeta, who did this?" She whispered as she hugged Trunks shivering body to her own.

Vegeta bowed his head. "Kakarot." He replied.

"No!" Bulma gasped. "He would never harm his son!"

Vegeta smirked and turned away. "He killed his wife, so why not his own blood?"

"Chi-Chi?"

Vegeta stalked away from the two and nodded as he glanced out the window into the front yard.

"It seems that his eldest escaped though." He said as a side note.

Bulma seemed to sigh in relief. "Gohan, thank goodness."

Trunks roughly pulled away from his mother. "That doesn't bring back Goten! That doesn't help _him_!" He scowled.

"Trunks." Bulma protested.

Trunks waved away her words. "No, Goten is dead." He locked gazes with his mother, tears in his twin orbs. "I loved him mom, now I have nothing."

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, the double revelations of her son being gay and the fact that his love had been killed shocking her to the core.

There was a soft thud as she hit the floor in a cold faint. Vegeta turned away from the window with a raised eyebrow.

"Hn." He looked toward Trunks. "What are you going to do now boy?"

Trunks growled, fists clenching at his sides. "I won't stand by and take this. I won't let this go unanswered."

Vegeta nodded. "I won't stop you. But I have my own business with Kakarot." He said.

"Then take care of it." Trunks said lowly as he moved to stand beside Goten.

Vegeta ignored the order, silently understanding that his son was dominant in his relationship.

_Am I the only one in my bloodline that is weak like this? Will I always be the submissive?_

Vegeta grasped his head and left the room to walk outside.

_I need to figure this out._

He looked toward the sky as he felt the erratic energy of Goku, no doubt he had realized what he had done to his own family.

_But what should I do? _

* * *

Author: I just realized why I always kill Goten. I feel bad about it but it's 'cus he's my favorite char! :_thoughtfully_: I don't know, I just like it when my fav person is killed. Oh well, please review!


	8. Silence

Midnight-flame-Princess: Yep Goku is going to get his so don't worry :_cries_: Poor Goten! Well sorry it took so long for an update, kinda working on empty right now :_sighs_: running out of ideas.

animeprincess1452: :_laughs_: It's funny how you say Goten died again, it's like I'm just realizing I tend to kill him off most of the time. I hope u like this chap as much as the last.

The Chichi Slaughter House: :_grins_: Yep the moon did mess with Goku's brain. I think u should feel sad for Vege or Goku, you'll see why in this chap.

nitara: :_chuckles_: Here's the update, hope u like.

Zazan: :_smiles_: Who's your fav person? Hope u like the chap!

harukatenohu: Don't go crazy just yet! Here's the chap :_grins_: hope it will help keep yur sanity.

Keighlee: :_cries_: It's too late, the ideas have stopped! :_sighs_: But we'll hafta see, if the peoples read the bottom thing at the end and vote I may continue. I'm glad u like this so much.

* * *

The end peoples! U didn't vote like I asked u to so now Goku is dead and this stupid thing is done, I never liked it anyway, don't know what u guys saw in it. But please enjoy despite this. :_bows out_:

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Trunks growled, fists clenching at his sides. "I won't stand by and take this. I won't let this go unanswered." _

_Vegeta nodded. "I won't stop you. But I have my own business with Kakarot." He said. _

_"Then take care of it." Trunks said lowly as he moved to stand beside Goten. _

_Vegeta ignored the order, silently understanding that his son was dominant in his relationship. _

_Am I the only one in my bloodline that is weak like this? Will I always be the submissive?_

_Vegeta grasped his head and left the room to walk outside. _

_I need to figure this out._

_He looked toward the sky as he felt the erratic energy of Goku, no doubt he had realized what he had done to his own family. _

_But what should I do? _

_

* * *

_

Vegeta watched mutely as Goku threw his body to the ground in rage. The broken man had been throwing his little tantrum for the last twenty minutes the prince had been observing him.

"This isn't happening, it's all a lie." Goku whispered hoarsely.

He gripped his wild hair in desperate hands, tugging at the dark locks in an attempt to wake himself from this very real nightmare.

His body was wracked by sobs as he tearfully looked up toward Vegeta's unmoving form.

"Why Vegeta? Did I do all this?" He whimpered.

Vegeta looked toward the house which Goku had stationed himself before. Blood was sprinkled across the glossy grass of the neatly cut lawn, it was splattered across the face of the little home also, undoubtedly where the man had murdered his wife and youngest son.

"Yes, you killed them." Vegeta replied bluntly.

Goku's face crumbled, expecting some type of negative answer to his plea. Never in his wildest of dreams had he even _harbored_ the idea of killing his family, he loved them and had protected them from every enemy that had challenged him.

And for what? Just so he could kill them himself later? No, he would never do that to the ones he loved.

"I don't want to be a monster." Goku sobbed. "I want them back."

Vegeta scowled, his mind twisting Goku's words in his own thoughts.

"So you're telling me you would abandon our fucking bond for them?" He asked icily.

Goku's eyes widened. "What?"

Vegeta shrugged. "If you must know, that is the reason you killed that harpy woman." He frowned. "I don't know why you killed the boy."

Goku's face clenched in pain as he grasped his chest. "Goten." He shook his head. "I can see him, all the blood and I can see his face." He whispered.

Vegeta remained silent as the man grieved.

"He was so scared." Goku said in a distant voice, as though he were watching the murder from someone else's view. "He tried to run but he couldn't escape, I had him pinned down."

Vegeta frowned in disgust, he didn't want to know what the crazy saiyan in heat had done on his rampage. He knew the outcome and that was enough.

"Just shut up Kakarot, you have to atone for your sins now." He interrupted Goku's morbid thoughts.

"Atone?" Goku frowned.

"You murdered them Kakarot." Vegeta nodded toward the silent house. "They aren't coming back, what are you going to do now?"

Goku's eyes glazed over, undoubtedly trying to simply forget. "I don't have anything." He said brokenly.

Vegeta snorted rudely. "That's obvious Kakarot, you told me yourself that you had killed your woman so that you could have me."

Goku gasped. "I said that?" He panicked. "W-when?"

Vegeta's face settled into an unreadable expression. "The night you raped me." He replied.

Goku's eyes filled with hurt once more. "I'm sorry Vegeta." He whispered.

Vegeta snapped his hand at the apology. "I don't give a damn, all I want to know if you were telling me the truth."

Goku bowed his head. "It's true." He wrung his hands nervously. "I-I love you Vegeta."

Vegeta stared at him, cold eyes boring into his own dark orbs as though trying to read his soul.

Finally Vegeta turned away. "Hn."

Goku frowned. "Vegeta?" He asked worriedly.

Vegeta's eyes flashed. "Kakarot, I can't forgive you for what you have done, you are impure and hold nothing."

The confused saiyan swished his tail in torment. "But I thought we were going to be bonded." He faltered.

Vegeta smirked. "Why would I ever choose someone as stupid and weak as you?"

Tears welled in the large saiyan's eyes, and had his mind been clearer he would have realized he had no reason to allow Vegeta to treat him this coldly.

"Please Vegeta, I don't have anyone else." His eyes darted toward the ground. "Isn't it enough, everything I've done, doesn't that prove that I love you?"

Vegeta considered his words, the saiyan _had_ given up his human family for him, though at the time he wasn't aware of his actions. Surely _that_ was enough, it would have been if they had been on their home planet instead of this worthless piece of shit.

_It would have been the highest honor to have your chosen kill for you._ Vegeta mused.

Then again, this was the man who had killed his supposed loved ones without a second thought. He had killed the ones closest to him for his prince.

_The brat is suffering because of Kakarot's decisions._ Vegeta scowled. _But when have I ever cared for what others think? _

Vegeta nodded to himself, Goku was strong, he would make a good partner. He could even control the man if need be.

_Yes we could take "turns"._ Vegeta grinned inwardly at the sexual thought.

He finally nodded his head, decision made. "I forgive you Kakarot."

Goku's eyes shone hopefully as he glanced up at Vegeta. "Vegeta?"

The smaller man turned away, crossing his chest self-consciously. "I don't blame you." He sighed. "If we are to be bonded I _can't_ blame you."

Goku's face lit up as though it were Christmas. "You're going to bond with me?" He smiled joyfully.

Vegeta allowed the corner of his stubborn mouth to turn up slightly in an attempt at a grin. "Yes baka." He said affectionately. "What else am I supposed to do with you?"

Goku felt his body relax in a sigh of relief. "Vegeta I love-"

He froze, eyes widening to the size of saucers as he clutched at his chest suddenly.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta frowned uncertainly.

There was a thud as Goku fell to the ground heavily, sprawling onto his stomach and lying unmoving in the dirt.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta cried.

He rushed to the side of his would-be bonded, the chosen male that would protect him.

His trembling fingers flipped Goku onto his back and his eyes widened as he saw death. There was no movement from the large man, no sign of life to his still body.

"No." He whispered in shock.

There was a hole in Goku's chest, cleanly cut straight through. Vegeta's eyes closed in pain, it was a ki blast that had killed him.

He remained bowed over the prone figure, crying inwardly as his dreams were once again ripped from him before his very eyes.

"I knew that you weren't going to do anything about this little problem so I decided to handle it myself." A cold voice said behind him.

Vegeta stiffened and took a deep breath before turning toward the familiar male.

Trunks stood before him, hand still smoking slightly from where the energy had been originated. He smirked at the startled prince.

"You _were_ going to kill him, weren't you Father?" Trunks scowled. "That is the reason I sent you out here, not to go bonding with him, he didn't deserve it."

Vegeta stared in shock, was this really his son? Was this creature his flesh and blood?

"I told you to let me handle my own business boy." Vegeta growled, trying to remain strong despite the pain in his heart.

Trunks merely laughed. "Oh? And exactly what kind of business was that going to be, from where I was standing it seemed as though you were choosing to become submissive to _him_." He hissed.

Vegeta felt his face flushing in a mix of anger and embarrassment, how _dare_ his own son talk to him in such a demeaning tone.

"It was my decision." He growled.

Trunks laughed. "That may be true, and by all means go ahead and throw yourself at any whom you take a liking to." His eyes grew cold. "But that bastard killed Goten, he didn't _deserve_ to live."

"That didn't give you the right to kill him you little fuck!" Vegeta roared.

There was a slap of flesh and then only stunned silence. Vegeta looked up in a daze as he stared at the hand Trunks had just struck him with.

Trunks glared at his father coldly. "Now you listen here _Father_." His eyes flashed. "You are the submissive, I am dominant. I don't have to take any shit from you, do you understand?"

Vegeta trembled in fury, refusing to answer. Trunks frowned deeply and raised his hand to slap the pink tinted cheek again. Vegeta flinched away.

"Yes." He hissed.

"Yes what?" Trunks demanded.

"Yes I understand." Vegeta choked out, his stomach clenched in disgust.

"Good, now we are going to find a way to bring back Goten, do you understand? And don't even try to tell Mother about this little episode." Trunks sneered. "We'll tell her that you took revenge and that Goku is no longer a threat."

_Bastard! First you take my bonded and now you try and make me your slave?! I don't think so!_ Vegeta fumed.

"You know, I'd rather not." Vegeta drawled.

Trunks froze. "What?" He scowled.

Vegeta's gaze narrowed. "I'm not going to allow you to take advantage of my fucking instincts. I don't give a damn if you're dominant, I'm not going to bow down to my own son."

Trunks smirked. "So now you consider me your son?" He chuckled. "I don't care, I say what's going to happen because you _have_ to listen to me."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply.

Trunks grinned, flashing teeth. "Didn't think I knew about that little "rule" did you?" He crossed his arms haughtily, much like his father. "It's in your blood, it's a weakness that you must obey."

"No." Vegeta growled.

"Oh but you must, I just killed your chosen, that means _I_ take his place." Trunks grinned triumphantly.

"How?" Vegeta managed to breath past the lump of fear forming in his gut.

"You'd be surprised at what mom has found out about saiyans from alien files, interesting how they're ranked in society."

Vegeta snorted in disgust. "I'm not going to listen to a weakling like you, I'm stronger then you'll ever be." He spat.

Trunks nodded. "That may be true for the moment but you still must obey your bonded, and though I won't claim you yet you are still mine."

A glint shone in Vegeta's dark orbs, crazy like. "You do indeed have your facts straight, except for one minor detail."

Trunks frowned.

Vegeta raised a hand to his own chest. "The rules only apply in life, not death."

Pain erupted through his entire being as his glowing hand tore through his chest. Stars filled his darkening vision while the pain filled him to the core.

Vaguely he heard an angry cry, but it was behind him now, he would be free in death. He wouldn't have to deal with the worry of being an outcast to his own kind anymore.

_Kakarot, will you be waiting for me?_ He wondered hazily.

Numbness dragged his limbs down and he gave into the burning nothingness gently embracing his mind.

_The nightmare is finally over._ His mind whispered.

He smiled as his chest stilled and grew heavy. Finally he was free.

* * *

Author: Well peoples, that's it, this is the end of the stupid fic, I know the ending sucked but oh well. (If u really want I can try to continue but Vege will be Trunks' slave and there'll prob be some incest, so u decide) Hope u peoples liked it though! Ja ne!


End file.
